Christmas at the Museum
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Ahk is celebrating his first Christmas with his new family.
1. chapter 1: Hot Chocolate

**First chapter of my new fic. Enjoy.**

Ahkmenrah awoke from his daily slumber to find that his coffin was colder then usual. Quickly sliding it open, he jumped out only to land on a much colder floor. Quickly getting into his usual attire, he left his exhibit.

It was very peculiar to the young Pharaoh, having not experienced the cold in Egypt. The deserts were always hot, but he remembered once in Cambridge, he had seen snow fall. He was later told that they were called snowflakes. They were very fascinating to him, like frozen, fluffy rain.

Ahk was heading down the stair case when he noticed Larry walking into the lobby.

"Evening, Ahk. What's the rush?" He asked.

"I came to ask why my exhibit was cold." Ahk said.

Larry winced. "Oh, sorry. McPhee has a habit of forgetting to leave the heat on when he leaves. Sorry, your place must have been freezing."

Ahk nodded awkwardly.

"I do not wish to be a burden, but-"

Larry frowned. "Ahk, you're not burden. If something is bothering you, we're here."

Larry's words didn't seem to have affect for the nervous Pharaoh. It had been a year since he had been released from his sarcophagus. He still hated to be shut up inside and after 55 years, Larry didn't blame him.

Attempting to change the subject, Larry smiled. "Well, it should be warmer in a few minutes. How about some hot chocolate?"

The Pharaoh frowned. "What is hot chocolate?" He asked.

"You've never heard of hot chocolate?"

"I believe Teddy mentioned it once."

Larry laughed. "Come on."

NATM

In the break room, Ahk was sitting at the table while Larry was preparing the hot drink.

Soon the night gaurd was done and sat a mug down for Ahk before taking a seat and began sipping his own.

Ahk eyed the drink carefully. It looked like milk, only brown and thicker looking, with small white rocks floating atop.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Marshmallows. Go on, try it. Careful, though. It's hot."

Ahk raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that why it is called 'hot chocolate'? He asked before lifting the mug and taking a sip of his own.

The beverage was indeed hot, but it's texture was rich and creamy and tasted sweet.

Ahk felt his eyes light up. "This is magnificent!" He cried.

"Glad you like, Nicky- Ahk? Ahk, wait!" Larry cried, but it was too late as he watched Ahk down the drink in seconds before placing the mug down, smiling through a chocolaty mustache.

"Is there more?" He asked, hopefully.

Larry sighed before he chuckled as he stood up to make more.

While Ahk drank his second cup, Larry went on his rounds.

He was nearly finished when he heard shouting from the hall.

Quickly grabbing his flashlight, he raced towards the cry.

Once there, Larry nearly fainted.

There, atop Rexy, was Ahkmenrah whooping as he urged the dinosaur forward through the halls.

Larry yelped as he ducked, Rexy's tail nearly missing his head.

"Ahk!" Larry cried as he ran, trying to keep up.

"Lawrence, what-"

But Larry never let the President finish.

"Teddy!" He shouted as Texas came to a halt beside him. "We need to stop Ahk, before he destroys the museum!"

Teddy held out his hand and helped Larry onto his horse and the two started to chase after Ahk.

"What's wrong with him? Something amiss with the tablet?!" Teddy cried as Larry tightened his grip on the President's waist.

"Worse, sugar rush!" He said.

The President didn't need any other explanation. "Yah!" Teddy urged Texas.

It took several minutes before they were able to catch up and stop the Pharaoh from doing any more damage.

Soon they came to the lobby and Larry quickly jumped off of Texas and raced up the staircase.

Teddy quickly grabbed the loose bone from Rexy's ribs and waved it, distracting the dog-like dinosaur, while Larry grabbed Ahk from the balcony, pulling him up.

"Here!" Teddy yelled, grabbing the dinosaur's attention. "Fetch, boy!" He said, throwing the bone into the hall.

Rexy wagged his long tail, resulting in Teddy to duck before smiling as the dinosaur raced off.

On the balcony, Larry had a tight grip on a very hyped up Pharaoh.

"Jeez, Ahk, you crazy?!" Larry cried. "You could have hurt yourself! Or broken something!"

"But it was amazing! I suddenly felt like the gods had granted me immortal powers!"

"Yeah..." Larry mumbled, reminding himself to never let Ahk have coffee.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I think you've had enough hot chocolate tonight."

NATM

Larry led Ahk to the office where he grabbed his museum duffle bag. The bag was stuffed with wads of gum for Easter, books, games, a soccer ball or two and even an extra jeep in case Jed and Oct crashed theirs.

Muttering to himself, Larry was beginning to wonder if he even packed the item he was looking for before he found it.

"Here, Ahk. Read this." He said.

Ahk took the books in his hands and frowned. "Harry Potter?" He asked as he ran the book cover between his hand.

Larry nodded. "Awesome book, about a kid who finds out he's a wizard."

Ahk nodded as he opened to the first page.

NATM

Larry was whistling down the hall when he heard Ahk shouting.

"DUDLEY IS A VILE SERPENT!! HE SHOULD NOT BE TREATING HARRY LIKE THAT!!"

Larry was chuckling before he heard him again.

"DUDLEY SHOULD BE FED TO THE GOD OF RA!!"

It close to morning and everyone was getting into their positions.

Larry found Ahk in the break room, reading.

After promising Ahk he would bring the book back, Larry led him to his exhibit.

Ahk had just settled in when Larry handed him a blanket.

"In case it's cold again. Night, Ahk." Larry said.

"You promise to bring the book tomorrow?" Ahk asked.

"Of course, don't worry, I'll have it waiting in the office."

Ahk sat up, smiling. "And can I have some hot chocolate?"

Larry stopped. "We'll see..." Though inside, he knew that Ahk's request was highly unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Traditions

**arwenishtar: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed my last fic.**

Octaviaus was riding along with Jedidiah in their car when they passed the lobby and Oct noticed something strange.

"Jedidiah, why is there a tree in the middle of the lobby?" He asked. "And why is it covered in lights and strange balls?"

Jed stopped the car and turned to where Oct was looking before starting to laugh.

"That's a Christmas tree, Octy! Geez, haven't seen one of those in a while." Jed said.

"What is Christmas?"

Jed laughed again. "Long story. Come on, the computer's got loads of stuff on Christmas."

Octavius frowned. "But I believe Larry told us we could not use it after we accidentally gave the Neanderthals those matches."

Jed shuddered, remembering that moment, before smiling as he put the car in drive and they raced to the desk. "Don't worry, this is for a good cause. Gigantor will understand."

Ahk yawned as he awoke and immediately jumped out of his coffin before dressing and heading down stairs.

He was already half way through the second book of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and was hoping Larry kept his promise to bring it.

He was almost to Larry's office when the Christmas tree caught his eye and he skidded to a stop.

He was such in awe that he did not notice Theodore Roosevelt and Sacajawea walking in.

"What a beautiful tree." Sac said.

"Indeed, magnificent." Teddy said before chuckling as he saw Ahk.

"Enjoying the tree, son?"

"Teddy, what is it?"

"A Christmas tree. A holiday that some cultures celebrate on the 25th of December in honor of a great man who healed the sick and made the blind see."

"I have never heard of such a man. Who is he? Is he a god?" Ahk asked.

"To some people, he is THE God."

"How do they celebrate?"

"Different ways, singing songs, exchanging gifts."

"May I join in the celebration?" Ahk said and Teddy smiled.

"Of course, lad, Christmas is for everyone!"

"Evening, y'all." Jed cried from the desk.

"Jed, perfect timing, my boy. Would you be so kind to show Ahkmenrah some Christmas traditions on the computer?"

"Sure thing, El Presidentè. I was just about to show Oct some things. Come on!" Jed shouted.

"Thank you, Jed, but I thought you were grounded from the device." Ahk said.

The cowboy sighed. "Larry won't mind!"

Teddy chuckled as he and Sac started on their nightly walked.

Soon Sacajawea noticed something in the doorway and smiled.

"Lewis and Clark taught me many thing about Christmas whilst we were trapped. It sounds wonderful. And I find there is something very romantic."

She said.

Teddy raised an eyebrow before Sac grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Mistletoe." Sac said as she pulled back.

Teddy smiled as he kissed her again.

"Ew, you guys have to do that here?" Nicky asked as he walked in, noticing his adopted aunt and uncle.

"If it annoys you, yes." Sac said, laughing.

"Nickolas, my boy, I didn't know you were here!" Teddy said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah, Christmas break started. And Dad said that he was planning-"

"Nicky!" Larry shouted as he ran in. "We promised to keep quiet about that..." He hissed.

"Sorry." Nicky said.

"What's this about, Lawrence?" Teddy asked.

Larry sighed before taking the two aside.

"Nick and I are planning a surprise for Ahk, Jed, Oct, Atilla, you and Sac." He said, happy to explain his surprise to someone. "See, on Christmas Eve, we want to do a big party for the museum, but then after they freeze for the day, we were going to keep you guys up to celebrate Christmas day with us."

"You mean, we can see the sunrise?" Sac asked, her eyes widening.

Larry smiled at the look upon her face. "Yep!"

"How is this possible?" Teddy asked, feeling skeptical.

"Rebecca. She found a spell in an old Egyptian book. Isn't that awesome?!"

Teddy rubbed his chin as Larry waited anxiously for an answer.

"Amazing." The President finally said.

Larry let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. "Yeah, but please keep this to yourselves."

"We will, Larry." Sac said with a wink.

NATM

A little while later, Larry and Teddy were patrolling the halls when they saw a net hanging from one of the exit doors.

"What's that doing there?" Larry asked as they approached.

Before Teddy could respond, the net fell, trapping the night guard.

"What the-"

Suddenly bells started to ring as Larry struggled to get out.

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Someone shouted.

Teddy turned to see Ahk racing down the hall.

But, upon seeing Larry, he skidded to a stop.

"Larry, what are you doing? You ruined my trap!"

"Trap for what?!"

"Santa Claws of course!" Ahk said in an annoyed voice as he crossed his arms, clearly upset that Larry had ruined his net.

"Santa? Why are you trying to catch Santa?" Teddy asked.

"To stop him from raiding the houses. He sees you everywhere!! And he knows your behavior and if you're bad, he punishes you."

A moment later, Teddy started to laugh. "Ahkmenrah, Santa is a good man!"

"I beg to differ, he practically abuses a poor deformed reindeer until he needs him for his own bidding."

"Ahk-"

"Plus, he makes small children work day after day making toys in his shop."

"You mean elves." Larry said as he finally pulled the net off.

"Son, Santa is a good man who delivers joy as well as toys to children of the world." Teddy explained.

Ahk frowned, unsure.

"Come, I think Nicky has a film."

"Yeah, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, the one with Mickey Rooney. Good movie." Larry said.

"Although it's creepy how much he sounds like Gus."

NATM

Whilst Nicky and Ahk were watching the movie, Teddy and Larry were cleaning up Ahk's traps.

"Have to hand it to the boy, he went through a lot of trouble to keep the museum safe." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him. AHH!!" He cried a rope tightned around his ankle and pulled him up, leaving him dangling upside down, helplessly in the air.

"Then again..."


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Night

**New chapter!!!**

Larry was whistling as he walked the halls, preparing for the awakening of the museum.

By chance, he stopped by a window and looked outside and smiled as he watched the snow fall.

He was so distracted, he did not notice Ahkmenrah coming up behind him.

"Good evening, Larry."

The night gaurd jumped. "JEEZ, AHK, PUT ON A BELL!!!" He shouted.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. What are you looking at?"

Fixing his jacket and trying to compose what dignity he had left, Larry turned. "Snow," He said, simply.

"Snow? Like the song, Let It Snow?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen in snow before?"

"Once, while I was Cambridge. Oh and during my first night out, when we were chasing Cecil. It was cold."

"That's because you weren't in the right clothes. Come on, it'll be fun."

NATM

The two walked into the lobby on their way to the lost and found bucket in the office when they found Jed and Oct playing Fruit Ninja on the computer with Nicky watching, carefully, possibly awaiting his turn.

"Whoo! Slice 'em, Octy!" Jed shouted.

"Die, you seedless watermelon!" Oct cried.

"Hey, guys, what're you doing?"

"Hey, Gigantor, isn't it obvious? We're slicin' fruit! Yah!" Jed cried, catching a pineapple.

"We're going out to see snow." Ahk said.

"Snow?" Octy said as he turned, resulting in him to accidentally slice a bomb and lose the game.

"ARGH! NO!!" Jed cried before turning as well. "Snow's cold, ain't nothin' pretty about it."

"Come on, Jed, with the right clothes, it can be fun." Nicky said.

Jed and Oct exchanged glances.

NATM

"Heads up!"

Ahk turned only to be met with a ball of snow that hit him square in the face. Using his gloved hands, he brushed off the snow.

"What was that for?"

"It's called a snow ball, you hit people with 'em." Nicky said.

"Like this!"

The two turned just as two snow balls hit them.

"Haha, these catapults work great!" Jed said as Octaviaus began loading.

Larry smiled from where he stood by the door frame of the loading bay. It was a perfect spot for them to play, without spying eyes.

"Lawrence?"

He turned and saw Teddy and Sacajawea walking up.

"Hey, guys, care to join?" Larry asked.

"What if someone sees them?" Sac asked.

But Larry shook his head. "It's fine, no one comes around here at night, it'll just-" But Larry never got to finish as asnowball was launched into his face.

"Got him!" Oct cried and he and Jed high fived.

Larry growled. "Why you-"

"Lawrence!" Teddy said, grabbing his arm. "Remember what I always say."

"You say a lot of things, Teddy."

The President ignored as he smirked. "Speak softy and carry a big stick."

Larry frowned before realizing what the President meant. Bending down, he gathered up some snow into a extra large snowball.

"Hey, Jed!" He shouted before throwing.

The Miniatures yelped as the snow ball fell on top of them with a _whoomp_ , burying them and their catapults.

Teddy winced. "Maybe not that big a stick..." He said as Larry ran to dig them out.

Suddenly he was hit.

In their snow fort, Nicky and Ahk laughed at their handy work whilst Teddy stood calmly, before raising an eyebrow.

"You, boys, have just made a grave mistake." He said.

"Yeah, why's that?" Nicky asked, smugly.

"Because I have Sacajawea on my side." The President said before Sac started to throw ready made snowballs at rapid speed.

The boys yelped as they ducked.

"How's that possible?!" Nicky asked as they dodged.

"Never underestimate a woman's ability," Ahk said. "Or attack her boyfriend."

Soon the flying snow balls, stopped and Nicky and Ahk peaked over before seeing that Sac was alone.

"Uh, where's Teddy?" Nicky asked.

The sound of shoes crunching in the snow was the only warning they received before they were pelted with more snowballs.

Soon teams were formed, with Nicky and Ahk, Teddy and Sac and Jed, Oct and Larry.

But the game was quickly brought to a halt when Larry accidentally hit Atilla, who was coming to see what the commotion was, which resulted in everyone teaming up against Larry.

NATM

After the battle, Nicky and Ahk decided to build a snowman whilst the others watched.

"Finished!" Ahk said.

Nick turned to his adopted big brother's snowman and tried to hide a laugh.

Ahk's snowman was lopsided, with its eyes pressed together and it's nose on the bottom, just above a thin stick mouth. His arms were were not all the way in and therefor looked like it was flailing.

"It's great, Ahk." Nicky said.

"What was that film we watched? About that magical snowman?" Ahk asked.

Nicky laughed. "Frosty the Snowman."

"Yes, that, I wonder if it would be possible..." Ahk said.

Nicky's eyes widened. "No, you're not using your tablet to bring snowman to life."

"But-"

"No."

"How about-"

"NO!!"

Ahk pouted as he added some pebbles to his snowman.

"Boys!" Sac called from the door.

"It's time to come in. I made hot chocolate!"

Before you could cry cocoa, Ahk was inside.

They found him in the break room drinking a cup filled to the brim with Marshmallows.

Larry shivered as he took his own cup and sat down with Nicky beside him. Jed and Oct enjoyed theirs with some coffee cups Sac had borrowed from their exhibit whilst Attila and Teddy hung out by the door, drinking their own.

"I love snow!" Ahk cried.

"I'm glad, dude. If you want, we can go again tomorrow." Larry said.

"And build more snowmen!"

"And maybe beat Larry again at snowball battle." Jed said, smiling.

"You didn't beat me if it was seven against one." Larry said, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I think I did pretty good."

"Whatever you say, Dad." Nicky said.

"And I'll have some hot chocolate and cookies waiting for you." Sacajawea said.

Larry frowned. "You know how to bake?"

"Rebecca has been teaching me to work the stove when she is here, and she gave me a package of chocolate chip cookies I've been wanting to make."

"Awesome!"

"Well, come on, guys. Sun'll be up in an hour or two and I want to make sure- AHK, NO!!!" Larry shouted.

Too late, in a split second, Ahk had downed his second cup of cocoa.


	4. Chapter 4: Up on the Treetop

Octaviaus was used to Jedidiah's crazy antics. He was certainly the big brother in their brotherly relationship.

But after all his other crazy ideas, this one was certainly the craziest.

"You want to what?"

"Come on, it ain't that high." Jed said.

"I am not entirely sure what all the Christmas traditions are, but I know for a fact that climbing the Christmas tree is not one."

"We'll make it a tradition!"

Oct crossed his arms. "Then we'll also make a tradition to spend Christmas in the Doctors' tents."

Jed waved him off. "Fine, stay here. I'm going up." He said as he raced to the bottom of the tree.

Oct watched as he jumped and grabbed the first branch and began to pull himself up.

"You idiot." The Roman general said. Though secretly, he wondered how high his friend would get before he fell.

Jed smiled as he grabbed branch after branch. Soon he was nearly halfway up and quite proud of himself.

"Oct doesn't know what he's missing." Jed said under his breath as he looked at the view.

Suddenly, the branch he was holding onto snapped. Jed gasped as he grabbed another branch as a red ornament ball fell to the floor, smashing into small pieces.

Oct had dodged just as it hit.

"Jed!" He cried.

Jed wiped his brow. "Close call." He said. "I'm good, Oct!" He called.

Oct heard and sighed in relief.

Once he had caught his breath, Jed continued.

NATM

Sac was walking the museum trying to keep busy while Teddy and Larry were trying to settle a Battleship game gone awry.

She had just entered the lobby when she saw Jed and Oct's jeep sitting in front of the tree with the general himself sitting atop it.

"Octavius? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Jedidiah has decided to climb the tree." Oct said, plainly.

Sac gasped. "He might fall!"

"He might."

Sac glared, knowing full well that Oct was worried.

"Jed!" Sac cried.

Meanwhile, Jed was nearing the top.

He was too excited to hear Sac's calls.

Sac sighed in frustration. "What on earth possessed him to climb that high a tree."

"His pride? Plus it was there." Oct said. "You know Jedidiah."

"Yes, I do. I also know that his hands shake when he's excited. A branch may break."

"One already has." Oct said, nodding to broken ornament.

"Jed! Get down!" Sac called, but her cries landed on deaf ears as Jed continued.

"What are we going to do?!"

"About what?" Ahk asked walking in, licking a candy cane.

"Jed is climbing the tree." Sac explained.

"Really, how high did he get?" Ahk asked.

"Ahk!" Sac cried.

The Pharaoh raised his hands. "I'm merely curious."

"He's nearly to the top." Oct said.

"I bet you a cup of cocoa he reaches the star." Ahk said.

Sac raised her hands, horrified at the two mens' attitude.

"He could fall!"

"You're on." Oct said.

NATM

Jed wiped his brow as he neared the top.

"Boy, I hope Oct's got a camera." He said.

Soon the star was in view.

"Wow, now I know what those wise men meant by beautiful sight." He said.

Suddenly, he felt his boot become stuck and yelped as he tugged, resulting in another ornament to slip and fall.

"Oops. LOOK OUT BELOW!!" Jed called.

Sac quickly raced and caught it.

"Wonderful catch!" Oct clapped.

"If Jed survives, I'm going to kill him." Sac growled.

After getting his boot loose, he continued up.

Finally, he came upon the last branch and let out a triumphant whoop as he grabbed one of the edges to star.

Taking off his hat, he waved it.

"I made it!" He cried.

"Great job, my friend!" Oct said.

But the more Jed waved, the more the branch he was standing on weakened.

Finally it snapped.

"Jed!" Oct cried.

The cowboy gasped as he grabbed the star for balance, but it slipped off and Jed cried out as he hit branch after branch, knocking off ornaments as his did.

Sac gasped as she raced to the edge of the tree, ready to catch him.

"Jed!" Octavius cried again.

The cowboy yelped as he started spinning out of control before Sac jumped up and caught him safely in her palm.

"What is heaven's name?" Teddy asked as he walked in.

The President gasped as he raced and caught the falling ornaments one by one, including the star.

"Eh, hehe, nice catch." Jed awkwardly.

"Jed, what on earth were thinking!?" Sac cried as she walked and set him on the front desk. "You could have been seriously injured! You could have been killed! How do you think that could have affected us? Honestly, Jed, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that thick head of yours! You should be more careful! And if I ever see you in that tree again, I'm going to break your legs!"

Then she turned to Teddy. "Is there anything you would like to add?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Teddy immediately shook his head, not wanting any part of it. "No, my dear, I think you cleared it up nicely."

Sac nodded before giving Jed one last glare and walking out.

Jed shuddered. "I feel bad for you, Teddy." He said.

"I'm not the idiot here, my boy." Teddy said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, come, we'd better get these ornaments back up."

 **Trust Jed to be the first to try and climb the tree.**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter Talk

So far, Ahk was enjoying Christmas. The laughter, the stories told, the delicious candy canes but he also couldn't help but feel sadness tight in his chest.

Christmas was a time to spend with family and friends, but his family was gone, long dead and buried. Though he loved his museum friends, he couldn't help but crave the love his parents showed him.

One December evening, Ahk was sitting by one of the large windows, away from the hassle and shouts of the excited museum, watching the snow fall softly to the ground.

"Ahk?"

The Pharaoh turned to see Teddy standing in the hall, his head tilted in concern. "All right, there, lad?"

"Yes, thank you. I was just enjoying the snow. It is very beautiful." He said.

Teddy smiled as he walked up and glanced outside. "It is. Very beautiful." Then he turned to Ahk. "Mind if I join?" He asked.

Ahk nodded as the President took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Teddy asked noticing the thoughtful look on the young man's face.

"It's just...well, Christmas is a time for those close to you. Family. And well, my parents are...gone."

Teddy nodded.

"Please do not think me ungrateful. I am thankful for everything you and the others have done for me, but-"

"Nothing can take place of a father or mother's love." Teddy said.

Ahk's eyes widened before he remembered that Teddy was once a father.

"Yes, exactly." He said.

"I imagine you were close."

"Yes, very much so, with both of them. My father taught me to fight and how to rule a kingdom and my mother taught me how to make peace and kindness. Kah and I were close when we were young, as close as Nicky and I are now. But that all that changed when Father announced that he would be the next ruler. Kah, he went power hungry, started abusing his title of future ruler. Soon, his antics led to murder. My father, he stripped him of his title of ruler...and son."

Teddy frowned as Ahk took a deep breath before continuing.

"Kahmun was sent into exile and Father began my training as ruler. 3 years went by peacefully. And then one night..." Ahk sighed as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "Kahmun returned...He...he-"

Teddy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have say any more, I understand." He said.

Ahk nodded.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Ahk spoke up. "Do you miss your family?" He asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Like I told Sacajawea, they are not my family to miss. I think about them, yes, but this museum is my family now. I must protect them. I've never had time to dwell on the past."

"Were you afraid when you first awoke?"

"I was frightened, yes. To find myself no longer in the comfort of my home, as a dying man but as a young man dressed in this uniform that I had once done battle in. I thought it was dream of remembrance. I didn't know what to think at first. I had seeked assistance in a then younger Cecil, but he was as startled as I. So we started an alliance and got to the bottom of it."

Ahk frowned. "You started an alliance with Cecil?"

"Back then, he wasn't a power hungry tyrant, just a scared young man. To be honest, I think he was your age when I met him. Years went by and Reginald and Gus arrived. It wasn't until, oh, about 40 years ago when Cecil went mad. Bent on control where he became the man you...recently saw."

Ahk nodded remembering that night.

After another few minutes of silence, Ahk spoke. "I'm wish I were like you." He said. "Fearless, strong, you never seem to be afraid of anything. Always there with a kind word."

Teddy chuckled. "You don't need to be like me. You just need to be you. You're stronger then you know."

"But I am afraid."

"I am to sometimes. But being afraid doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."

"But I am half god." Ahk pointed out.

"Gods can't be afraid?"

Ahk was silent before looking away. "I suppose they can be. But I'm afraid, not just of earthly things, but of the horrible memories that plague my mind."

Teddy frowned before he reached into his pocket and took out a wrapped candy cane. "Take this." He said. "What do you see?"

Ahk frowned as he took the candy in his hand. "A white candy stick with red stripes?"

"Yes, but look at it this way. The white part is the good memories and good times to come while the red represents the bad. If you work or in this case, lick, you'll get past the bad memories and you'll get the good times. Like the red, bad times are temporary."

Ahk smiled.

"Now," Teddy said, standing. "Larry has started a Christmas karaoke for the exhibits,"

Ahk frowned.

"Or, you can patrol the halls with me."

Ahk's face brightened. "Yes, please!"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Could be dangerous."

"I doubt it's more dangerous then Larry's 'singing'." Ahk said.

Teddy laughed. "All right, let's us be off. The hunt is afoot!"

 **Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

Larry grunted as he lifted a bag of candy into the basket.

He and Nicky were shopping for some small Christmas gifts for each of the exhibits in the museum.

"Got the bags, Nick?" Larry asked.

Nicky threw several bags of party favor bags into the basket and smiled. "This is going to be awesome!"

"I got some blow up mattresses. I figured that around after 7, we'd all want to sleep a few hours before celebrating Christmas." Larry said.

Once they had everything, including the turkey, ham and other foods, both father and son walked to their car and loaded the lot.

The sun was nearly set when traffic started to block the street.

"We're going to miss them waking up!" Nicky said.

"Hopefully, Teddy can hold down fort until we get there." Larry said, feeling annoyed.

NATM

An hour later, Larry and Nicky finally arrived.

Bags in hands, they rushed up the stairs and unlocked the doors.

The museum was alive as exhibits walked around. Some were excited and dressing in their best for the Christmas Eve party.

"Lawrence!" Teddy said as he met them at the door.

"Hey, sorry, man. Traffic was horrible."

"I understand. I took the liberty to asking them to help decorate." Then Teddy noticed Nicky. "Ah, Nickolas, I believe Ahkmenrah is in your father's office reading if you need him." He said.

"Cool, I want t show him what I want for Christmas." Nicky said as he raced off.

Once Nicky was out of earshot, Teddy turned to Larry. "I found something in McPhee's office."

Larry frowned. "You were sneaking around McPhee's office? I would expect this from Jed and Oct, but not you."

"I stopped Jed and Oct and then I saw something that caught my eye."

Teddy then led Larry into the office where the night guard's face lit up brightly.

"This is perfect!"

NATM

"Hey, Ahk!" Nicky said as he walked in to see his friend.

"Nicky! Merry Christmas!" Ahk cried.

"Haha, actually it's only Christmas Eve. But Merry Christmas."

"What is that you have?" Ahk asked, seeing the magazine sticking out of Nicky's bag.

"It's a magazine. Want to see what I want for Christmas?" The younger boy asked as he started flipping through the pages. "Here, the new WII, looks awesome, right?"

"A WII?"

"A gaming system. Up to four people can play."

"Sound interesting."

"Hey, want to go see if we can play in the snow?" Nicky asked.

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

NATM

Sac was humming to herself as she pulled some cookies put from the oven.

The wonderful smell brought Nicky and Ahk who were on their way outside.

"Those smell magnificent." Ahk said, feeling his mouth start to water.

"I'm happy to hear that, but flattery will get you no where. These are for the Christmas Eve party." Sac said.

"Come on, Sac, just one?" Nick asked.

The Shoshone woman raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Only one." She said.

The boys smiled as they each took one and ran outside, nearly hitting Teddy.

"Sorry, Teddy!" Nicky cried as they raced away.

"Haha, must be going to play in the snow. Almost set, my dear? We've nearly finished with the decorations."

Sac nodded as she smiled. "Just two more batches." She said. Suddenly, she was pulled away from the sink where she was washing a spoon and pulled into a kiss.

"Sweeter then cookies." Teddy said as he pulled back.

Sac smirked. "Even chocolate chip?" She asked, placing a cookie on his mouth before laughing.

Teddy took a bite as he grabbed it. "Even chocolate chip." He said.

Sac touched his cheek, smiling.

NATM

"To the right a bit!" Larry called as he directed Jed and Oct who were dragging a popcorn string across the doorway.

The museum was already mostly decorated for the holidays, but sometimes it was little things.

"How about that, Gigantor?" Jed asked.

"Perfect!" Larry said.

The cowboy tied the string before he and Oct leapt into Larry's hand.

"It looks very pretty." Oct said.

"You guys want to help me fill some goodie bags with treats?" Larry asked.

"Lead the way!" Jed said.

NATM

Around 1 in the morning, the museum was ready for their party.

A table sat at the wall filled with different kinds of foods from different cultures.

The exhibits were dancing and laughing as holiday music played throughout the museum.

Larry smiled as he walked though the crowds, then he remembered something and looked around for Teddy.

He found the President standing with Sac and Ahk discussing Christmas traditions.

"Teddy! Come on!" Larry said.

"Exscuse me, my friends." He said before following the night gaurd.

"Where are they off to?" Ahk asked.

"I'm not sure. How about we go see what Nicky is getting into?" She asked.

They found him sitting at the desk in from of the computer laughing as Jed and Oct danced to Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree.

"Hey, guys, enjoying the party?" Nicky asked as they walked up.

"Yes!" Ahk said, excitedly.

"Woo, boy, I tell ya. This is even more fun then climbin' that-" Jed stopped as he noticed the glare coming from Sacajawea. "I mean- anyone for eggnog?"

"What's eggnog?" Ahk asked.

"Nothing you need." Sac said, crossing her arms. "You're too young.

"I'm over 4000 years old."

But the look he earned from the Shoshone woman made the Pharaoh snap his mouth shut.

"Hey, everybody! Got a special surprise for you!" Larry cried as he rushed in.

The music was turned down as the exhibits turned to the guardian.

Suddenly, there came a jolly voice from the hall way.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

And then the owner of the voice made himself known and out of the hallway came Santa Claus!

"Merry Christmas!" He said again.

The exhibits cheered, though some were unfamiliar with this jolly man, they recognized him as a famous icon.

"Ho ho, I have goodie bags everyone!" Santa cried, nodding to his bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"All right, everyone! Santa's gonna have something for all of you!" Larry said.

Santa smiled as he passed Nicky and Ahk who beamed.

Then he winked at Sac who quietly gasped as she recognized the sea blue eyes.

"Teddy...?" She whispered.

NATM

The exhibits stood in a line each ready to receive a goodie bag, which was filled with different kinds of candies.

Once everyone had received a bag, Larry led them to the Theater room where he had different kinds of Christmas movies ready to watch.

Soon Santa and Sac were alone in the lobby.

"Santa" sighed tireldy as he wiped his brow.

"Haha! That was awesome! Everyone loved it!" Larry said as he ran in.

"You were magnificent, my love." Sac said.

Teddy blushed as red as the suit he wore.

Suddenly, there came a small tap on the glass door and Larry raced to see who it was.

"Who is it, Lawrence?" Teddy asked, pulling off his beard.

The night gaurd smiled as he opened the door and Rebecca walked in. Sac smiled as she raced to hug her friend.

"Merry Christmas!" Rebecca said.

"It is so nice to see you!" Sac said.

"Indeed, it's been awhile, my dear lady." Teddy beamed.

"Haha, the suit looks good on you Teddy and yes, it's been awhile." The woman said, smiling. Then she turned to Larry. "I need to fix up the tablet, for the surprise." She said.

"Of course, right this way." Larry said.

Teddy and Sac smiled as they watched them walk hand in hand up the stairs.

NATM

It was an hour before sunrise and the exhibits were heading back to their places for the day. Teddy, still in costume, smiled as they bid him good night.

Once the lobby was empty, Larry turned to the remaining exhibits, Ahk, Jed, Oct and Attila.

"Okay, one last special surprise." Larry said as he led them to the elevator.

"Where are we goin', Gigantor?" Jed asked as he sat on Nick's palm.

The elevator dinged and opened to reveal the roof making the exhibits yelp in fear.

"Larry, we'll turn to dust!" Ahk cried as Attila started screaming.

"Everyone calm down! Trust me, all right?" Larry said as Jed and Oct shivered in Nick's hands. "Now, close your eyes."

The worried exhibits did as they were told.

A few moments passed before a warm feeling tickled Jed's nose.

The cowboy winced, but felt nothing. Confused, he peaked an eye open and was met with an amazing sight.

With a shaky hand, he shook Octaviaus' shoulder, causing the Roman General to open his eyes as well.

One by one, Ahk, Atilla, Sac and Teddy opened their eyes.

"In all my years of darkness, I never thought I would see the sun again." Ahk said, quietly.

Teddy smiled as he patted the young man's shoulder.

Sac felt tears come to her eyes as the sun started to rise over the buildings, like an old friend saying hello once more.

Teddy smiled as she leaned into his chest as he held her tight.

"You did good, Larry." Rebecca said, nudging the guardian's arm.

"Yeah, we both did." Larry said.

"Merry Christmas,"

 **Okay, this is my last chapter for the week, I'll be without wifi until Christmas. Keep a look out on Christmas because I will be posting the final chapter that day.** **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!** **~Phoenix**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Day

**The final chapter in my Christmas at the museum! Enjoy!**

Whilst the others were upstairs watching the sunrise, Larry and Rebecca went downstairs to set up the air mattresses with sheets and blankets.

Once they were set up, the exhibits returned.

"How was it?" Larry asked.

Ahk smiled as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I never thought the sun could look so beautiful." He said.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

"What's this, Larry?" Octavius asked motioning his hand to the beds.

"I thought we'd all like to get a little rest before we celebrated Christmas." Larry said, stifling a yawn.

Nicky sighed as he collapsed onto a twin bed and immediately fell alseep.

Rebecca chuckled as she placed a blanket over him.

Sac smiled as she pulled Teddy to a double bed and the two fell upon it. Teddy laughed as Sac tucked herself into his side and closed her eyes.

Jed and Oct made themselves comfortable on the two beds Larry had made on the desk whilst Ahk took a bed beside Nicky with Attila on the other side. The Hun sighed happily as he pulled the blanket to his chin.

Larry laughed as he took a seat on the bed he and Rebecca were to share and sighed as he lay down.

NATM

"Teddy!"

The President groaned as he placed his arms over his eyes as Nicky jumped on the bed where he and Sac slept.

"Teddy! Wake up!"

Teddy attempted to hide a smile before Nicky launched himself onto the President's middle, making the President winced as he sat up. It

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" Nicky cried grabbing him into a hug.

Teddy laughed, remembering he was still wearing the suit, minus the beard, as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"What time is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Almost twelve thirty." Nicky replied.

"We slept in later then anticipated." Sac said as she sat up.

Ahk smiled as he looked to the tree. "Look, there appear to be packages under the tree." He said as he got up.

Larry yawned as he stretched. "Packages? Really?"

"Yeah, lookie here!" Jed cried as he made his way down the desk and to the tree.

Indeed there were packages wrapped in bright colored paper, with a bow atop each. The tree was shining brighter this chilly morning and everyone noticed as the star atop it shined.

Larry frowned as he walked over to investigate. "They're, they're for us!"

"What?"

"Yeah, look, they all have names, Teddy, Sac, Jed, everyone!"

"Well, don't stand there gawking, let's see!" Jed cried.

Larry smiled as he gave the first gift to Attila. The Hun tore open the gift to find a new sword and a box of magic tricks. He excitedly ran the sword through his fingers and immediately began trying out his magical gift.

The next gift was Octaviaus' in which he received a new General's sword and Jed got a new horse, his size of course, a beautiful paint. And then they both received a new remote control hot wheels truck.

Sacajawea got a new animal skin dress and that wasn't all.

"Teddy, you got me a gift?" She asked as she held the small present in her hands. "How?"

Teddy smiled as he glanced at Rebecca. "I have my connections." He said.

The Shoshone woman gasped in delight as she opened the gift and discovered a beautiful diamond necklace. "How did you ever afford this?" She asked.

"I had some rare coins in my pockets that I gave to Rebecca so that she could buy this." Teddy explained. Sac smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

Larry smiled as he handed a gift to Nicky who ripped through the paper. "No way! A new skateboard!" He cried. "And a WII! With the new Mario game!"

Ahk smiled as he was given his present. His eyes widened. In the box he found a stuffed Hedwig and the complete set of Harry Potter books.

Teddy received a new rifle, one from his time as President.

And Larry received the latest new flashlight and new iPad, while Rebecca got a new computer for her future books.

NATM

After a delicious breakfast provided by Sac and Rebecca, the gang sat back and relaxed.

Attila and Nicky played the WII while Jed and Oct raced around in their new truck.

Sac and Rebecca were happily chatting about Rebecca's new book while Larry was playing on his iPad.

Teddy and Ahk were outside, trying out Teddy's new weapon with the President showing Ahk how to shoot.

The sun shown down upon the snow, making it seem as if it were made of diamonds.

"Haha, well done, lad. We'll make a fine marksman of you yet!" Teddy said as they started back in the museum.

"Thank you, Teddy." Ahk said smiling.

Suddenly, they saw Jed and Oct come tearing into the snow, driving their new car.

They laughed as they heard Jed hollering whilst Oct sat, trying to to hold in his breakfast.

"Best. Christmas. Ever!!!" Jed cried as they sped off.

"I believe that those two are enjoying their gift." Teddy said as they walked back into the museum.

They were nearly to the lobby when they heard a screech over head and looked up to see a snowy white owl flying. It screeched again as it dove, nearly catching the tops of the President and Pharaoh's heads.

"What was that?!" Ahk cried.

Teddy yelped as they ducked once more. Then the President realized something.

"Ahkmenrah, didn't you receive a stuffed owl for Christmas...?"

Ahk frowned at the President's words gasping. "You don't think-"

Screech!

"No, lad, I know!" Teddy said.

The owl circled a few moments before coming to land on the black chair that sat at the front desk. Ahk and Teddy approached cautiously to the large bird. Her yellow eyes seemed to be watching their every move. Pale black spots were sprinkled on her feathers.

Ahk took a deep breath as he put out his hand carefully. "H-Hedwig?" He asked.

The bird tilted her head, screeching curiously.

Ahk smiled. "Hello, Hedwig." He said, softly.

The bird seemingly bowed it's head before flying to gracefully on Ahk's arm. The Pharaoh let out a shuddering breath. In his younger days, he was trained with falcons, but this was different. Nervously he brought his finger up and stroked her feathers.

Teddy chuckled. "Well, lad, looks like you have made a friend." Hedwig looked to Teddy before gliding over to land on his hat. Teddy stiffened and Ahk chuckled. Rarely did he see the President so nervous.

Hedwig bent and affectionately nipped Teddy's ears and screeched quietly before flying back to Ahk.

NATM

Sac and Rebecca were cleaning up the kitchen when Teddy and Ahk walked.

"We were wondering-" Sac stopped short as her eyes widened at the giant owl sitting atop Ahk's arm.

"Teddy...what is this?" Sac asked.

"Ahk, you know you have an owl...right?" Rebecca said.

"It is Hedwig! She came to life!" Ahk cried.

"Wow." Rebecca said. "I guess... that makes sense... still that is amazing."

Hedwig must of understood because she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ahk said.

"She is indeed." Sac said.

"Hey, guys, what's-" Larry stopped as he walked in. "Whoa, Ahk, buddy what, what's this?" He asked.

"It is Hedwig!" Ahk said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Larry said as he reached up to pet her, but she nipped his finger. Not enough to draw blood, though, just a pinch. Larry yelped as he shook his finger.

Teddy chuckled before Larry shot him a look and he cleared his throat. "Ah, well, the bird might just have a bad judge of character." He said.

"I don't know, seems spot on to me." Rebecca smirked making Larry pout.

"Hey, that owl's got an Ahk on its leg!" Jed cried as he and Oct rode in.

"A fine looking animal, Ahk." Octavius said.

Ahk beamed.

NATM

"My dear, you look beautiful in this light." Teddy said as he and Sac walked through Central Park.

The Shoshone blushed. "It's so lovely here. Especially in the day time. I never thought I'd see the sun again."

"We have Rebecca and Larry to thank for that." Teddy said.

"I didn't think I was possible. Now here we are, enjoying this beautiful sunshine." She looped her arm through his. "Together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the two walked through the park, the snow fell softly, but neither felt the cold whilst they were dressed in warm coats and in each other's company.

They were just turning around to head to the museum when Sac realized something.

"Teddy, how do you suppose those gifts appeared under the tree? It was obvious that had Larry had no idea what they were and I spoke with Rebecca and she didn't know either."

Teddy frowned as he stopped to think. "I'm not sure, my dear."

"Was it you?"

Teddy laughed. "I was dressed as Santa, but sadly I am not him. I am in as much as the dark as anyone."

"It must have been one of those Christmas miracles." Sac said.

Teddy smiled. "Could be."

"But how is that possible?" Sac asked, always a woman of logic.

"You know, sometimes you don't need all the answers." Teddy smirked.

The day went by peacefully, after lunch Ahk showed Hedwig around the museum while Larry and Rebecca prepared the turkey for the night. The day was a success.

Jed, when he wasn't ripping through the snow, was brushing and talking softly to his new paint. Oct was practicing with his new sword and Attila was mastering his magic kit. He couldn't wait to show his men. Ahk sat and read his books while Hedwig slept beside him. Larry and Rebecca were watching a movie on her computer and Teddy was teaching Sac how to handle a rifle. The Shoshone proved a remarkable shot.

Finally, the evening was near. Larry was making sure everything was in place for the waking exhibits.

Teddy was walking the halls, making sure things were secure. He soon found Ahk sitting by the window, Hedwig upon his shoulder, looking out at the setting sun.

"All right, lad?"

Ahk took a deep breath. "I'm scared that this is the last time we shall see the sun." He said. "When I was a boy, I loved watching the sun rise, but now, it is the very thing I dread." He frowned as he turned to Teddy, the sadness and fear on his eyes as clear as the stars that would arrive.

Teddy was silent before smiling. "Remember what I said about the candy cane, the stripes are temporary. You will see the sun again, I promise, lad. That tablet of yours is filled with surprises."

Ahk smiled as he stood with the President and walked to the hall towards the staircase. Downstairs, they saw Attila showing Nicky some tricks he learned.

Jed was teaching Octavius how to ride his horse and Larry and Rebecca were sharing a kiss under the Mistletoe.

Teddy noticed Sacajawea reading at the desk and waved. She blew him a kiss and Teddy smiled.

"Remember, lad, this place, though it does not compare to the outside, is filled with magic and love. It's people here used to fight every single night. Now look." Teddy said gesturing down at their friends. "They're a family. And family mean no one gets left behind. That includes you. We'll always be there for you. Don't forget that, lad."

"That quote you got from Lilo and Stitch." Ahk pointed out.

"I borrowed it."

Ahk laughed as the President ruffled his hair.

"Merry Christmas, lad."

"Merry Christmas, Teddy."


End file.
